Ali'i (CTD)
The Ali'i are [[Noble (CTD)|'nobles']] and chiefs of the Menehune,' 'Fae of the South Pacific related to the Nunnehi. Overview Like the Sidhe, the Ali’i are born to rule. Unlike the sidhe, they rarely let this go to their heads. They are fair and wise rulers, realizing fully the circle of life and the contributions of commoners. The ali’i come from one of the royal bloodlines that once produced the Menehune kings on each island. Kamehameha’s empire never reached the Menehune and they were never forcibly united under one king. They now willingly serve one chief above all others, usually the representative of Kaua’i’s traditional bloodline. But sub-chiefs can come from the royal lines of O’ahu, Maui, Moloka’i, and Hawai’i. There is no royal line from Lana’i. Each village has a chief. Today there is only one village so all ali’i except the chief have become sub-chiefs; advisors to the head chief. Unlike the sidhe, the ali’i became changelings with the rest of their people long ago. Mysteriously, however, fewer and fewer ali’i have been born to new generations. The ali’i are bearers of the Menehune’s Glamour, which they call mana. Instead of balefire, ceremonies and feasts during the yearly Malahiki games invest the ali’i with Glamour, which they apportion to the people throughout the year until the next Malahiki. Appearance Like the sidhe, ali’i are beautiful people. Their complexions are smooth and their skin golden or deep brown. Their teeth are brilliant white and shining, and their smiles wide and happy. Unlike the sidhe, their laughter is full and hearty with no hint of sadness. Most male ali’i are well muscled and proportioned as warriors while female ali’i can be portly. They usually wear feather cloaks. Seemings * Keiki iki are bright and happy. All their needs are seen to and they want for nothing. While some can be temperamental, this is rare. * Kanaka are boastful and competitive. They are just coming into their responsibilities and look forward to the them (unlike many European fae), but they playfully test others around them, seeking to hone their own skills of leadership. * Kumu are mature and regal. They are expected to lead their people well, and they usually take this seriously. But this maturity does not mean the death of dreams and magic, for the ali’i is in charge of ensuring the people never know a lack of Glamour. Many do succumb to sadness at their people’s current state of affairs, but a bout of surfing usually dispels this. Lifestyles All ali’i hold influence over their people, even if they are sub-chiefs. They are expected to advise the high chief and lead by example. They keep themselves socially separated from the commoners, but this is more to reinforce their magical purity rather than from a sense of disdain. Birthrights and Frailties Birthrights * Affinity: Fae * Awe and Beauty: The same as the sidhe birthright. * Glamour Vessel: Ali’i can hold quadruple their normal Glamour rating in temporary points. These points must be invested into the ali’i by other Menehune. This is done only during the annual Malahiki feast; participating Menehune spend temporary points, and they are “stored” by the chosen ali’i. The ali’i cannot use these points themselves; instead, other Menehune can draw from this well of Glamour to fuel their cantrips (or any other use). The Menehune can only do so with the permission of the ali’i, and they must be within 50 feet of them. Frailties * Banality’s Curse: Like the sidhe frailty * Sacrosanct: Since Menehune do not have balefire to enliven their freeholds, the ali’i’s stored Glamour is very important to get them through banal times. If Banality ever affects an ali’i, much of this stored Glamour is destroyed (five points per point of Banality they gain). Thus, ali’i must be wary. Stepping on an ali’i’s shadow will destroy one point of Glamour (stored Glamour first, then the ali’i’s own), and for this reason it is taboo. Also, when an ali’i walks past a commoner, their retinue will blow conch horns. Any commoner who does not bow before the ali’i destroys one point of Glamour; this is also taboo. Outlook * Kahuna: Without their wisdom, we could not have survived so long. * Hana: It is good to see the people happy. When they make things from their hearts, they are happy. We are happy. * Kokua: honest and brave. They will help defend us from those who would destroy us. * Kithain: They are a diverse people. One never knows what to expect from each of their different kith. Known Ali'i * Chief Makani * Kanani Reference # CTD. [[Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill|'Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill']], pp. 130-131. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Menehune (CTD)